metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Hound
The Black Hound is a Super Vehicle used by the Ptolemaic Army, and serves as a secret mid-boss in Metal Slug 5. Info A disc containing top secret data for the next-generation of Metal Slug vehicles was stolen by the Ptolemaic Army. Using this data, they created the experimental SV-001/III "Black Hound", which is similar to the original Metal Slug but painted black with devilish eyes and a smile. According to its description in Metal Slug Defense and Metal Slug Attack, it is an unmanned vehicle designed to function autonomously. In addition to the Vulcans and main cannon, the Black Hound also features a rapid-fire mortar on the back accompanying the Vulcans, along with a laser gun mounted on a mechanical arm that deploys from and retracts into the entry hatch on the turret. Its armor and agility is also improved from the original SV-001 Metal Slug. The range of its cannon also appears to have a higher projectile velocity than the original's. It could also perform jumping shots using the cannon. This heavily-armed vehicle was undergoing field testing at the "Corridor of Fire", where, for reasons unknown, it had become rampant, killing everything in sight. This is evidenced when, at the second fork after the lower path in the first one, sounds of soldiers and Natives are heard screaming as they are killed off by the malfunctioning Slug. In Metal Slug 5's debug levels, another Black Hound tank can be found and fought like in Mission 1, but only in an unused area of Mission 3. This also suggests that the Ptolemaic Army was planning on producing more than one of these unmanned Slugs. Boss Synopsis The Black Hound appears in an area at the left side of the second fork, using its cannon, mortar, Vulcan guns, and laser. The boss fight can be somewhat tricky for newer players, as its attacks are fast and dangerous. As it uses its weapons against the player, it can also plow into them at high speed, but it can easily be dodged due to its build-up time. In Other Games Metal Slug Advance The Black Hound appears as a playable Slug. The player can access the Black Hound by finding its corresponding card and activating it. It will use the mortar (essentially an Enemy Chaser-style weapon with unlimited ammo) as a replacement for its Vulcans. ''Metal Slug Attack'' The Black Hound returns as a Rare unit; parts can be bought in the Battle shop. Multiple variants are also introduced. Metal Slug Attack introduces various vehicles controlled by sentient A.I. starting with MS-Alice, who is created by Marco and controls the SV-001. The Black Hound would later get an artificial intelligence of its own in Little Lady Black, who is created by Caroline. Variants Videos *Black Hound Showcase *Dual Black Hound *Black Hound Development Trivia * In early Metal Slug Advance gameplay footage, the Black Hound was presented in much the same way as it was in Metal Slug 5 - including the laser gun, the mortar on its back and Vulcans. Much of the features however was cut later in development, possibly due to memory constraints and/or to prevent the Black Hound from becoming overpowered. * When defeated, the Black Hound self-destructs in a similar manner to that of the SV-001 when its health meter reaches 0, right down to the Vulcan cannons flying off of it. The exception lies in its remains however, which do not explode. * Concept art for the Black Hound depicts the laser weapon as being mounted with the Vulcans and mortar, but it was moved to the inside of the vehicle beneath the entry hatch in the final game. * Also, in MSD/MSA its Vulcan is gray, while its in-game sprite in Metal Slug 5 is the same as the Black Hound's color. Its missile compartment in MSD/MSA is a lighter shade than the dark shade of MS5; its laser weapon is the same, however. Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Enemies